leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Key Items in the Orre region
This is a list of all Key Items that are found in the Pokémon games set in the Orre region, Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Key Items found in both games |jpt=Cologne Case |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds Scents. |desccoloxd=A case for carrying Scents that appeal to Pokémon. |loccolo=Agate Village |locxd=Relic Cave |main=Cologne Case }} |jpt=Data ROM |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds information about all created Shadow Pokémon. Contains encrypted information about Cipher's plans. |desccolo=A data rom of some sort found on Ein's desk. |descxd=A memory device that may contain Cipher's secrets. |loccolo=Shadow PKMN Lab |locxd=Cipher Lab |main=Data ROM }} |jpt=Elevator Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Unlocks the elevator in Pyrite Bldg leading to The Under. Unlocks the Pre Gym's elevator. |desccolo=The door key for the elevator that leads to The Under. |descxd=The key for the elevator in the Pre Gym. |loccolo=Pyrite Town |locxd=Phenac Stadium |main=Elevator Key }} Key Items exclusive to Pokémon Colosseum |jpt=ID Badge Blue |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=One of four keys that open the north door of Realgam Tower. |desccolo=The blue badge that Venus had. |loccolo=Realgam Tower |main=Blu ID Badge }} |jpt=Card Key |gen=I |dispgen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens the east wing of the Shadow PKMN Lab. |desccolo=The key for getting into the Lab. |loccolo=Shadow PKMN Lab |main=Card Key }} |jpt=D-Disk |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Moves the UFO in The Under downward into Deep Colosseum. |desccolo=The Disk for moving the UFO down. |loccolo=Snagem Hideout |main=D-Disk }} |jpt=DNA Sample |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A DNA sample of one of 9 possible Pokémon ( , , , , , , , , ). Used for figuring out the code to a lock in the Shadow PKMN Lab. Total of three. |desccolo='Before analysis:' A DNA sample of some sort. After analysis: Pokémon|The name of the Pokémon whose DNA is contained in the sample}}'s DNA sample. |loccolo=Shadow PKMN Lab |main=DNA Sample }} |jpt=Underground Path Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens a door in the Shadow PKMN Lab. |desccolo=The key for opening the Lab's underground door. |loccolo=Shadow PKMN Lab |main=Down St. Key }} |jpt=Borg File C |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Describes . |desccolo=A report on Celebi. |loccolo=Relic Stone |main=Ein File }} |jpt=Borg File F |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Describes additional details on purification. |desccolo=The final report on purifying Pokémon by Ein. |loccolo=The Under |main=Ein File }} |jpt=Borg File H |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Describes Hyper Mode. |desccolo=A report on Hyper Mode. |loccolo=Pyrite Bldg |main=Ein File }} |jpt=Borg File R |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Describes purification. |desccolo=A report on purifying Pokémon. |loccolo=Pyrite Cave |main=Ein File }} |jpt=Borg File D |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Describes Shadow Pokémon. |desccolo=A report on Shadow Pokémon. |loccolo=Pyrite Bldg |main=Ein File }} |jpt=F-Disk |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Moves the UFO in The Under forward to the Under Colosseum. |desccolo=The Disk for moving the UFO forward. |loccolo=Mt. Battle Zone 10 |main=F-Disk }} |jpt=Gear |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Given to the windmill operator in Pyrite Town in order to give power back to the Colosseum. |desccolo=A part from the Windmill. |loccolo=Construction Lot |main=Gear (item) }} |jpt=ID Badge Green |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=One of four keys needed to unlock the north door of Realgam Tower. |desccolo=The green badge that Dakim had. |loccolo=Realgam Tower |main=Grn ID Badge }} |jpt=Jail Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens the door to jail cells in Pyrite Town's jail. |desccolo=The key to the jail in Pyrite Town's Police Station. |loccolo=Pyrite Town |main=Jail Key }} |jpt=L-Disk |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Moves the UFO in The Under to the left to the Amulet Coin. |desccolo=The Disk for moving the UFO to the left. |loccolo=The Under |main=L-Disk }} |jpt=Main Gate Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens the front gate of the Shadow PKMN Lab. |desccolo=The key for opening the Lab's main gate. |loccolo=Shadow PKMN Lab |main=Maingate Key }} |jpt=Enhancement Parts |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to fix the Kids Grid's computer system. |desccolo=A part to be delivered to Nett from Perr. |loccolo=The Under |main=Powerup Part }} |jpt=R-Disk |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Moves the UFO in The Under to the right into The Under's TV Studio. |desccolo=The Disk for moving the UFO to the right. |loccolo=The Under |main=R-Disk }} |jpt=ID Badge Red |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=One of four keys needed to unlock the north door of Realgam Tower. |desccolo=The red badge that Miror B. had. |loccolo=Realgam Tower |main=Red ID Badge }} |jpt=Small Tablet |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to activate the Relic Stone. |desccolo=A small stone tablet with inscriptions on the Relic Stone. |loccolo=Agate Village |main=Small Tablet }} |jpt=Steel Dentures |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Give to the old man in front of Under Colosseum to obtain the L-Disk. |desccolo=An extremely tough set of false teeth made of steel. |loccolo=Deep Colosseum |main=Steel Teeth }} |jpt=Subway Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Operates the train between The Under and Shadow PKMN Lab. |desccolo=The operating key for The Under's subway. |loccolo=The Under Subway |main=Subway Key }} |jpt=U-Disk |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Moves the UFO in The Under up into Pyrite Town's windmill, where a Time Flute is located. |desccolo=The Disk for moving the UFO up. |loccolo=The Under Subway |main=U-Disk }} |jpt=ID Badge Yellow |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=One of four keys needed to unlock the north door of Realgam Tower. |desccolo=The yellow badge that Ein had. |loccolo=Realgam Tower |main=Ylw ID Badge }} Key Items exclusive to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness |jpt= Sheet |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the play of in Battle Bingo. |descxd=Take this to the receptionist to battle with . |locxd=ONBS |main=Bonsly Card }} |jpt= Photo |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Shows a picture of . |descxd=The Bingo prize for winning using the Bonsly Card. |locxd=Realgam Tower |main=Bonsly Photo }} |jpt=Decoding Equipment |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to detach certain translators. |descxd=A device that analyzes the cries of Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Cry Analyzer }} |jpt=Disc Case |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds Battle CDs. |descxd=A case for storing Battle CDs. |locxd=Phenac City |main=Disc Case }} |jpt= 's Key |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens an item box containing . |descxd=A key obtained from Gonzap to open a treasure chest. |locxd=Snagem Hideout |main=Gonzap's Key }} カード|ID Kādo}} |jpt=ID Card |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Permits access to a restricted elevator in the Cipher Lab. |descxd=An item used for security checks at Cipher buildings. |locxd=Cipher Lab |main=ID Card }} |jpt=Krane Memo 1 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Contains information about snagging. |descxd=A memo written by about the Snag System. |locxd=Pokémon HQ Lab |main=Krane Memo }} |jpt=Krane Memo 2 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Contains information about the Aura Reader. |descxd=A memo written by about the Aura Reader. |locxd=Pokémon HQ Lab |main=Krane Memo }} |jpt=Krane Memo 3 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Contains information about the Snag Machine. |descxd=A memo written by about the Snag Machine. |locxd=Pokémon HQ Lab |main=Krane Memo }} |jpt=Krane Memo 4 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Contains information about purification. |descxd=A memo written by on purifying Shadow Pokémon. |locxd=Pokémon HQ Lab |main=Krane Memo }} |jpt=Krane Memo 5 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Contains information about the Purify Chamber. |descxd=A memo written by about the Purify Chamber. |locxd=Pokémon HQ Lab |main=Krane Memo }} |jpt=Machine Part |gen=II |dispgen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to complete the Purify Chamber. |descxd=A vital mechanical component needed by . |locxd=Gateon Port |main=Machine Part }} |jpt=Mayor's Letter |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A note to deliver to Justy. |descxd=An important letter from the Mayor to Justy. |locxd=Phenac City |main=Mayor's Note }} |jpt=Moon Fragment |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows to evolve into if certain conditions are met. |descxd=An odd shard that makes Eevee evolve into Umbreon. |locxd=Gateon Port |main=Moon Shard }} |jpt= Radar |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Keeps track of Miror B. |descxd=A found device that senses Miror B.'s presence. |locxd= |main=Miror Radar }} |jpt=Music Software |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows a change of music in the Mayor's house and grants access to its second floor. |descxd=A plaintive love song by a pop star. It is a big seller. |locxd=Phenac City |main=Music Disc }} |jpt=Sun Fragment |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows to evolve into if certain conditions are met. |descxd=An odd shard that makes Eevee evolve into Espeon. |locxd=Gateon Port |main=Sun Shard }} |jpt=Release Lever |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Shuts down the Cipher Key Lair. |descxd=A handle-shaped lever that controls a machine. |locxd=Cipher Key Lair |main=System Lever }} |jpt=Voice Capsule 1 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Heals a in Agate Village. |descxd=A special case that contains the cry of a Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Voice Case }} |jpt=Voice Capsule 2 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Heals a in Agate Village. |descxd=A special case that contains the cry of a Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Voice Case }} |jpt=Voice Capsule 3 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Heals a in Agate Village. |descxd=A special case that contains the cry of a Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Voice Case }} |jpt=Voice Capsule 4 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Supposed to heal a in Agate Village. |descxd=A special case that contains the cry of a Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Voice Case }} |jpt=Voice Capsule 5 |gen=III |dispgen=I |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Heals a at ONBS. |descxd=A special case that contains the cry of a Pokémon. |locxd=Kaminko's House |main=Voice Case }} Category:Lists Category:Items de:Exklusive Items (Colosseum und XD) fr:Liste des objets de Pokémon Colosseum it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella regione di Auros ja:ポケモンコロシアム・XD限定のアイテム一覧